Shield Attacker
is a recurring flying enemy that is indestructible in front. It can only be damaged attacking his back or attacking him with some of the special weapons. They first made an appearance in Mega Man 4. In Mega Man 7 they flip their shield face rather than turning around. In Mega Man 8, they are modeled after the Oni Mask boss from Mega Man 7, HannyaNED². Types of Shield Attacker Shield Attacker Shield Attacker from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III. It appears in Dust Man and Skull Man stages in Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III, the fourth Cossack stage in Mega Man 4 and Drill Man's stage in Mega Man III. Through it's weak to Drill Bomb, Ring Boomerang is also a good choice against him, as it can pass his armor. Shield Attacker (Mega Man Powered Up) The Shield Attacker from Mega Man: Powered Up has a propeller instead of jet engine, making them slower. Their shields can be knocked out by some attacks. New Shield Attacker is the Shield Attacker with an improved armor that appears in Mega Man 5. It only appears in Crystal Man's stage. Shield Attacker GTR is an upgrade of the Shield Attacker that appears in Mega Man 6. It now has spikes on its shield. It appears in Blizzard Man's stage, Tomahawk Man's stage and Wily Castle. True Shield Attacker True Shield Attacker (真・シールドアタッカー) is another upgrade of the Shield Attacker in Mega Man 7. It now turns its shield instead of turning around. It appears in Freeze Man's stage, Shade Man's stage, and Wily Castle. A True Shield Attacker assists the Wily Machine in the "Search for Wily" story from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. It moves back and forth and can attack by increasing the fire from its engine or shot bullets from them. Hannya Attacker Hannya Attacker is a Shield Attacker with an oni mask similar to HannyaNED². In Mega Man 8, the player will find it in Tengu Man's stage as well as the second stage in Dr. Wily's castle. In Mega Man & Bass, it appears in the stages of Tengu Man, Burner Man and Ground Man, as well as King Stage 1. Shield Attacker RX Shield Attacker RX is from Mega Man 9, and acts like previous Shield Attackers, having only a different appearance. It appears in the stages of Galaxy Man, Tornado Man and the third Wily Stage. Shield Attacker TRL is a variety from Mega Man 10 that moves back and forth like previous Shield Attackers. Like the Shield Attacker from Mega Man: Powered Up, its shield can be taken down if hit by strong attacks, but this time with the Bass Buster and Water Shield. Shield Attacker in the Battle Network series Shield Attackers, or 'Shielder's as they are known, appear as viruses in Mega Man Network Transmission. They act basically the same as other shield attackers. Virus Stats Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Shield Attackers. *Barrier Attacker *Guardian *Protectoral *Shotcounter Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man: Powered Up enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:MegaMan Network Transmission enemies